Services over the Internet, cable, satellite, and broadcast continues to improve every day. Users may also have access to other services such as maps, shopping links, images, eBook, Social Networks, Gaming, Banking, Medical, Health Care, blogs, local search, television guides, on-demand video, satellite images, group discussions, hosted content, and e-mail. While many of the services are free to users, a user may only access these services using hardware manufactured by the service provider.